Watashi wa anata no koto o itsu made mo aishimasu
by KelvinKLR
Summary: Awal sekolah yang mengagetkan . Pandangan yang tak asing bertemu menimbulkan pucuk2 cinta bermekaran karna Cinta mereka besatu kembali Warning: OOC,Kiss,TYPO,GJ,kata salah pilih DLL
1. Chapter 1

"Luce Apakah itu Luce ?"  
Natsu melihat Natsu dengan ekspresi yang kaget bercampur haru DKK

**Lucy POV**  
Apakah itu dia ?  
tanya Lucy terhadap dirinya yg membuat jantung gadis blonde ini berdebar debar  
'Bagaimana inih orang yg kucintai ada satu kelas lagi denganku TIDAKKKKK' gumam Lucy dlm benaknya

**Normal POV**  
"ehm .. "  
suara Laxus Sensei yg membuka pembicaraan yg membuat Lucy tersadar kembali  
"Lucy silakan perkenalkan dirimu"  
Perintah Laxus Sensei kemudia Lucy mulai memperkenalkan dirinya  
"Perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia pindahan dari Fiore mohon bantuannya "  
diakhiri dgn senyumanya yg manis tapi yg membuat Lucy bingung adalah Natsu yg cengo memandanginya yg langsung membuat Lucy Sweatdrop

"Baiklah Lucy sekarang kau bisa duduk disamping Natsu ,pria yg rambutnya berwarna pink itu tunjuk Laxus Sensei pada Natsu dengan jari telunjuknya"

"Baiklah Sensei "  
Lucypun berjalan menuju kursi meja yg kosong dan tepat berada disebelah Natsu . Ia berjalan dengan rona merah Lucypun kembali duduk dikursi meja tersebut namum sambil melihat pujaan hatinya tersebut juga yg dari tadi hanya mengigiti tutup pulpennya tersebut ( Kelaparan )

"Hey..."Lucy kaget mendengar Natsu memanggilnya  
"Kau Lucu Heartfilia kan ?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah polos nya  
"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia lah bukan Lucu Baka!" jawab Lucy dengan tegas  
"Oh jadi Luppy maaf maaf" jawab Natsu dengan wajah memohon kemudian Lucy kesal  
"LUCY lah bukan Luppy" jawab Lucy  
"Luigi kah ?" tanya Natsu  
"Bukan tapi L-U-C-Y ingat ?" tegas Lucy  
"Bagaimanah jika Luce ? seperti dulu" goda Natsu menawarkan

Pipi Lucy mulai memerah karna namanya disebut begitu imut seperti dulu oleh Natsu  
"Ya itu lebih bagus" kemudian di akhiri oleh senyum dari Lucy

"Luce..."Natsu membuka percakapan dengan Lucy  
"Ada apah Natsu ?"tanya Lucy pada Natsu  
"Apakah kau masih mengingat ku Luce ?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah Cemas  
"tentulah aku ingat Natsu kau kan teman masa kecilku sampai sekarang dan..." "dan juga aku tak akan lupa engkau karna aku mencin..." Lucy menahan suaranya dengan tangannya yg membuat Natsu kebingungan

"Mencin.. apah Luce ?"tanya Natsu yang membuat wajah gadis didepannya memerah  
"Mencin...?Mencin..apah Luce ?" Natsu mulai berpikir keras yang membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan asap seperti Patrick Sky

TIba-tiba ada lampu bohlam terang diatas kepala Natsu dan  
"Oh jangan-jangan kau mencintaiku ya Luce ?"goda Natsu yg membuat wajah Lucy sangat merah semerah Chili

Lucy masih terdiam ditempat duduknya dengan jantung yg sudah sangat berdebar-debar  
'Bagaimana bisa Natsu tahu kalao aku mencintainya bagaomanah inih apa yg harus kulakukan?'  
tanya Lucy dalam hatinya

"Sudah Luce tidak perlu disembunyikan aku sudah tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku kan ?"  
tanya Natsu yg membuat Lucy blushing dan dag-dig-dug tingkat dewa

"Tapi tidak apah kok lagipula aku juga mencintaimu"  
mendengar kata Natsu tersebut jantung Lucy berdetak lebih kencang

"ka...Kau...Men...Mencintaiku sebagai Te...Tem...Teman ?"  
tanya Lucy yang terpotong-potong kemudian..

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy yg hanya berjarak 7 cm lagi untuk menyentuh wajah Lucy yang sudah sangat merah seperti ikan Cupang Slayer Red Devil "Tidak bukan sebagai teman ataupun sahabat tetapi sebagai sepasang keka.."

Pltakkkkkkk  
Lemparan penghapus papan tulis yang mengenai kepala Natsu ( Head Shot )  
"Itaihhh...Siapa yang melempar penghapus itu kearahku ?"  
tanya Natsu sambil memegangi kepalanya yg sakit

"Aku yg melemparnya tuan Pinkish" suara yang lantang yg ternyata membuat Natsu nyengir GJ

"Eh..Sensei,Kenapa Sensei melempar penghapus kearahku Sensei ?"  
tanya Natsu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit

"salahmu adalah saat jam pelajaranku /menggoda murid baru"suara tegas Laxus Sensei "Dan kebiasaan menggangu juga menggoda murid baru adalah kebiasan Loke ?" penjelasan serta pertanya yg keluar dari mulut Laxus Sensei yang Lantang

"Ahh..Sensei manah mungkin aku jadi play boy seperti Loke" diakhiri dengan grins khas Natsu "Sebagai hukumannya kau keluar dan berdiri diluar kelas sampai jam istirahat pertama"  
kecam Laxus Sensei sambil menunjuk pintu kelas

"baik-baik aku keluar" Natsupun berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya karena ia merasa ini hari yg sial baginya

**Natsu POV**  
"Huh aku rasa inih hari yg sial tapi tadi aku hampir mengajak Luce menjadi pacarku tapi ada si Petir Sial"  
Celoteh Natsu pada tembok yg berjarak 7 meter darinya

Setelah itu Natsupun berdiri disamping pintu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok yg berada dibelakangnya

**Lucy POV**  
'Ahh Natsu diluar lagi padahal sedikit lagi aku jadi pacarnya tapi guru sial ini mengganguku huh'  
Celoteh Lucy dalam hatinya . TIba-tiba Lucy mendapatkan sebuah ide yg mainstream

"Hey Lucy Hearfilia" teriak Laxus Sensei yg memecahkan keheningan "Hey apah kau dengar ?" teriak LAxus Sensei yg kemudian ia berjalan meuju bangku Lucy dan

"Nyonya Hearfilia" Suara tegas Laxus Sensei yg sebenarnya sudah dari tadi membuat Lucy ketakutan "Ada apah Sensei ?"Jawab Lucy dengan ekspresi muka yg pura2 ngantuk (agar dihukum)  
"Kau tertidur dikelas dan sekarang kau pergi keluar dan berdiri diluar kelas bersama Natsu"  
Mendengar itu Lucy langsung berjalan pergi menuju pintu kelas untuk keluar

**Normal POV**

Kreeekk Suara pintu yg terbuka yg membuat Natsu kaget dan langsung berdiri tegak (tadi nyender tembok)  
Tapi ia lebih kaget bahwa yg datang menemuinya bukanlah Laxus Sensei tetapi Lucy

"Luce kenapah kau keluar apah kau ingin ke TOilet ?" tanya Natsu penasaran "Tidak kok Natsu"jawab Lucy "Apah kau ingin ke WC ?"tanya Natsu lagi "Sama ajah, Dan tidak keduanya Natsu"jawab Lucy kembali "Berarti kekamar mandi ?" tanya Natsu yg ketiga kalinya "Tau ahh..." Ketus Lucy dengan wajah Cemberut

Natsu yg melihat hal tersebut langsung membuka pembicaraan "Katakan saja Luce kenapah kau kesinih ?" tanya Natsu yg diakhiri grins maut yg membuat Lucy blushing

"A...Aku kesinih ingin menemanimu tahu" Mendengar kata2 Lucy barusan muncul rona merah dari pipi Natsu "Apah itu benar Luce ?"tanya Natsu serius sekali "Benarlah Natsu" kemudian Natsu memegang pipi Lucy yang sudah merona merah

"Natsu tadi ada kata2mu yg belum selesai kan ? Aku ingin kau melanjutkannya Natsu aku pena..."  
Kata-kata Lucy langsung terhenti karna sekarang Natsu sudah menyatukan Mulutnya dengan Mulut Lucy

Lucypun merespon CIuman Natsu dan itu adalah First Kiss mereka,  
Mereka berciuman sangat lama yg saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka Lucy dan Natsu terengah-engah saat bernafas

"Bagaimana Luce sekarang kau sudah bisa diam sebentar ?" tanya Natsu sambil terengah-engah "Natsu kenapa kau menciumku tadi ?"tanya Lucy dengan wajah penasaran tambah rona merah

"Ya karna aku mencintaimu Luce" mendengar itu wajah Lucy sydah sangat2 merah "Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu" balas Lucy kemudian Natsu yg mendengar perkataan Lucy angkat bicara "Jadi apah kau mau jadi P-A-C-A-R-K-U Luce ?" tanya Natsu dengan kata pacar yg dilambatkan dan sedikit dikeraskan

"Ya aku sangat ingin jadi pacarmu Natsu aku menerimanya Sayang" jawab Lucy yg menerima ajakan menjadi pacar oleh Natsu kemudian Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan sangat erat sambil menangis bahagia "Aku sangat mencintaimu Natsu" "Ya Aku juga Sangat mencintaimu Luce


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf baru Update :pltak ya Authors sendiri gk bisa update karna sekolah wajar aj Ohh sama maaf chap 1 gk ada Notenya Kalo ada kesalahan atau keritik REVIEW aj ditunggu

Selamat Membaca .

.  
span lang="hi-IN" /spanPelukan Lucy makin erat lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya ia memeluk Natsu sambil menangis bahagia

Kemudian Lucy mulai bicara "Aku mencintaimu Natsu sangat mencintaimu" Gumam Lucy pada Natsu pacar pertama serta barunya

Natsu tersenyum kecil dan membalas kata2 Lucy "Sudahlah Luce tak perlu menangis dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu" kemudian Natsu menghelus air mata yang mengalir ke pipi Lucy

Natsu mengelus-ngelus pipi Lucy yang agar air matanya hilang "Aku menangis karna bahagia tahu" ketus Lucy

Setelah menghelus air mata Lucy tangan kanan Natsu menghelus rambut Lucy "Aku juga bahagia karna akhirnya aku punya pasang hidup sementara"

Jawab balik Natsu namun Lucy yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget dan mengomentari kata2 pacarnya

"Apah maksud perkataanmu dan Pasangan hidup sementara jadi kau mau hubungan kita sementara ?" tanya Lucy dengan Nada cukup tinggi juga dengan ekpresi seriusnya

Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung menjawab "Bukannya begitu sayang tapi pasti akan ada masalah juga rintangan yg menanti jadi..." katanya disalib Lucy

"Kemudian apah Natsu ?" tanya Lucy "Aku takut kehilangan dirimu Luce Aku..Aku takut" Jawab Natsu kemudian menundukan kepalanya sedikit

Lucy yang melihat ekspresi tidak biasa Natsu langsung memegang kedua pipi Natsu dan mulai percakapan

"Baka Omae manah mungkin aku meninggalkanmu Natsu aku akan selalu mencintaimu hanya kamu" jawab Lucy dengan meneteskan air mata

Natsu tersenyum lebar "Kalau begitu buktikanlah Luce dan hanya kau seorang yang kucintai tidak ada wanita lain selain dirimu"

"Ya aku akan membuktikannya" diakhiri senyum manisnya Lucy

Kemudian kedua insan inih saling menatap saat dihukum, tatapan antara mata karamel indah dengan mata onixy yang menawan

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai memajukan kepala mereka untuk Second Kiss

Saat sudah hampir menyatukan ciuman tiba-tiba

Treeeeng... Treeeeeng...Treeeeng

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat serta jam pelajaran usai dan berganti

Namun karna bunyi bell tadi membuat kacau balau ciuman kedua mereka

"Ahh tidak jadi , Gomen Ne Luce"  
Natsu minta maaf "Iya sih padahal aku ingin kita ciuman tadi tapi tidak apa-apalah"  
Jawab Lucy sambil memegang dagunya

"Jadi kau ingin kucium Luce sinih aku cium" kemudian Natsu mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Lucy namun

Mulut Natsu ditahan oleh kedua tangan Lucy dan mendorongnya

"Kenapa Luce apah kau tidak mau ?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah bingung

"Bukannya begitu Natsu tapi kalau kita melakukannya disinih nanti ada yang lihat baka" terang Lucy

Natsu mengganguk mengerti (mungkin) dan tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan suara...

Kreek... Suara pintu kelas terbuka kemudian muncul sosok Laxus Sensei dan berjalan menuju Lucy dan Natsu yang sedang berdiri tegak

"Baiklah hukuman kalian telah selesai jadi kalian boleh kembali belajar" terang Laxus Sensei memberitahu

"Ohh Arigato Sensei" jawab Lucy sambil memberi hormat namun beda orang beda sikap

Lucy yang tak mendengar suara Natsu mulai penasaran dan Lucy menaikkan kembali kepalanya kemudian melihat Natsu

"Udah tahu Coeg udah bosan saya mendengarkan itu Sensei" Jawab Natsu dengan wajah polos

Laxus Sensei dan Lucy hanya menatap Natsu bingung dan mulai bicara "Baka , Tak berubah" ucap keduanya bersamaan

Kemudian Natsu menarik tanggan Lucy kemudian membawanya pergi kekelas "Ayo Luce kita kekelas" Ajak Natsu

"Ya sudah ayo, Oh iya Arigato Sensei" Ucap Lucy akhir kata karna ia telah memasuki kelas karna ditarik oleh Natsu

Dan saat mereka sudah duduk dibangku masing-masing Lucy mulai menanyakan sesuatu

"Bosan mendengarkannya apah maksudnya Natsu ?" tanya Lucy serius

"Ya karna setiap aku dihukum pasti yang dikatakan itu dan itu terus ya aku bosan lah" ketus Natsu

Kemudian Lucy tersenyum hampir tertawa "Jadi kau sering dihukum ?" tanya kembali Lucy

"Ya begitulah jika aku malas belajar aku akan berulah agar tidak bosan" jawab Natsu

"Hahaha kau tak berubah Natsu tapi itu tidak sopan dan tidak boleh tahu" Jawab Lucy memberi saran

"Biarkan saja asalkan aku bisa bersamamu aku sangat bahagia" jawab Natsu dengan mode Poker Face

Mendengar itu Lucy blushing dengan rona merah "Ahh kau ini aku jadi malu sayang" ketus Lucy

"Tapi kau janji akan lebih fokus belajar jika dikelas ya !" tawar Lucy

"Ya tergantung juga sih" jawab Natsu

"Tapikan aku bersamamu Natsu ?" Tanya Lucy bigung

"Tapikan rasa bosan pasti akan muncul dan itu hal yang kubenci saat belajar kalo aku mengerti pasti aku fokus belajarnya" terang Natsu

"Ya seterahmu lah" jawab Lucy pasrah

Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka berdua di kelas yang hanya ada mereka karna para murid sedang pergi kekantin

Lucy yang duduk hanya memandangi Natsu sesekali kadang lama

Tapi Natsu merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran kemudian ia mencoba melihat penasaran tersebut

Natsu bangun tuk berdiri saat berdiri ada pertanyaan

"Kau mau kemanah Natsu ? Apah kau mau kekantin atau kemanah ?" tanya Lucy untuk ikut bersama Natsu

Kemudian Lucy ikut berdiri "Tidak kemanah-manah kok" jawabnya

"Jadi kau ingin melakukan apa ?" tanya Lucy kembali

"Luce coba kau angkat kedua tanganmu keatas !" perintah Natsu

"Seperti inih tapi kau mau melakukan apah ?" tanya Lucy serius dengan rona memerah

"Sudah diam saja Luce" kemudian Natsu menundukan tubuhnya dan memfokuskan matanya pada rok Lucy kemudian

Natsu mengangkat Rok Lucy tanpa disadari Lucy yang membuat mata Natsu fokus pada celana dalam Lucy

Tiba-tiba Lucy melihat kebawah dan "Kyaaaaa Dugh Mesum" teriak Lucy sambil menendang Natsu hingga terpental

"Ugh punggungku sakit" gerutu Natsu pada tembok dibelakangnya

"Natsu apa yang kau lakukan dasar Mesum" teriak Lucy kedepan Natsu yang jatuh dibawah

"Aku bukan orang mesum Luce aku cuma penasaran" jawab Natsu

"Penasaran apanya ?" tanya Lucy dengan nada tinggi

"Aku penasaran kau memakai celana dalam warna apah ituh saja" jawab Natsu kembali

"Bodoh mana ada penasaran seperti itu" jawab Lucy dengan bingung serta marah

"Aku juga tidak tahu tiba-tiba ada rasa penasaran seperti itu , aku tak bisa menahannya lagi jadi Gomennasai Luce" pinta Natsu

"Dasar kau inih ya aku maafkan , karna kau pacarku aku maafkan tapi kalau bukan kubunuh kau" ancam Lucy dengan Aura hitam yang mengitarinya

Natsu hanya menelan ludahnya melihat ancaman Lucy 'tak berubah malah tamban mengerikan' koment Natsu dalam hatinya

"Celana dalam warna pink dengan gambar diujung bawah gambar kepala beruang hihihi Celana dalam yang imut" omong Natsu sendiri

Mendengar itu Lucy hanya sweatdrop dan kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kemudian duduk dibangkunya

Tapi ia menunggu Natsu meminta maaf tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda suara dari pacarnya

Saat ia melirik ke arah Natsu ia kaget melihat Natsu yang sedang menyenderkan badannya dengan tangan kiri yang berdarah

"Natsu apa yang terjadi" kemudian Lucy berdiri dan mendekati Natsu "Natsu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya Lucy

"Tanganku hanya tergores ujung besi kursi aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Natsu

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa ayo kita ke UKS" kemudian Lucy membantu Natsu berdiri dan membantunya berjalan dari samping

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk sampai ke UKS karna jarak kelas ke UKS yang dekat

Saat sampai di UKS Lucy mencari perawat di dalam UKS dan saat ketemu "Konnichiwa apakah anda bisa membantu pacar saya ?" tanya Lucy pada perawat tersebut

"Konnichiwa ok saya akan bantu mari ikut saya" mereka bertiga pun mengikuti perawat tersebut

Dan saat sampai ketempat tujuan (kasur perawatan) Natsu langsung tidur diatas kasur perawatan tersebut

Dan perawatan di mulai Setelah lama berbincang-bincang dan mengobati Natsu akhirnya mereka selesai

"Arrigato" Ucap Lucy dan Natsu pada perawat tersebut yang sudah pergi

Lucy memandangi lengan kiri Natsu yang diperban karna terbeset ujung besi kursi yang tajam yang juga membuatnya terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah yg lumayan banyak

Lucy dalam hatinya menyesali perbuatannya pada Natsu

"Ano...Natsu" jawab Lucy gugup "Ada apah Luce ?" tanya Natsu penasaran

"Gomennasai Natsu" pinta Lucy sambil melipat tangannya

Natsu tersenyum kecil "Tak perlu minta maaf karna harusnya akulah yang minta maaf Luce" jelas Natsu pada Lucy

Kemudian Natsu memegang pipi kiri Lucy dengan tangan kanannya "Tapikan aku yang bersalah" Jawab Lucy dengan mata yang akan menangis

"Tak perlu menagis karna kita saling mencintai jadi tak perlu menyesalinya" terang Natsu pada Lucy

"Natsu.." "Luce..."  
"Aku mencintaimu" ucap keduanya secara bersamaan

Kemudian mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka secara perlahan dan Cup mereka menyatukan ciuman mereka

Keduanya merespon dengan Penuh arti sampai saat ciuman itu berakhir mereka terengah-engah saat bernafas

Gmna Minna chapter 2 nya maaf chapter 1 nya gk ada Author Note Sorry Ane Beginer Tapi Mohon

W

To Be Countinue... Sayounara 


	3. Chapter 3

span lang="hi-IN" /spanUpdate chap 3 nya nih bung masih anget Gmna chap 2 nya Gj kan?  
Tanpa basa-basi langsung baca aj tpi jgn lupa Review...

.

.

.

"Apakau masih menangis Luce ?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang memeluknya

"Tidak , aku sudah tidak menangis lagi Natsu" jawab Lucy

Kemudian Natsu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata tersebut

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali kekelas Luce !" Ajak Natsu pada Lucy

"Tapikan tanganmu masih sakit sayang" Lucy memastikan sambil memeluk Natsu

"Sepertinya sudah tidak sakit lagi dan juga aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Natsu kembali

"Tapikan..." kata Lucy dipotong oleh Natsu "Sudah ayo nanti kita terlambat" tegas Natsu yang kemudian turun dari kasur dan pergie menuju pintu keluar

"Ayo kau ikut apah tidak Luce !" Ajal Natsu yang tadi membalik badannya sambil menjulurkan tangan tanda mengajak

"Baiklah aku ikut" kemudian Lucy pergi dan menggandeng tangan Natsu

"Kau masih menyusahkan ya" ledek Lucy dari samping Natsu

Kemudian Natsu menengok ke Lucy "Apah maksudmu Luce ? Tanya Natsu bingung

"Huh sudah lupakan saja , ayo kita kekelas" Jawab Lucy yang pada Natsu yang tidak mengerti percakapannya

. . . .  
Kemudian mereka tiba dikelas dan gandengan tangan yg dilepas Natsu yang juga membuat Lucy sedikit kecewa

"Natsu-kun tanganmu kenapa ?" tanya 2 orang gadis yang satu kelas dengan Natsu juga Lucy

"Oh inih tadi hanya tergores dan jangan khawatirkan aku Akino dan Minami" Jawab Natsu akrab pada kedua gadis tersebut

"Baguslah kalau begitu Natsu-kun tapi hati-hati ya" "Ya betul dan kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa kami bantu pasti kami datang" ucap kedua gadis tersebut secara bergantian

"Ya ya Terima kasih banyak telah khawatir padaku" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum

Lucy hanya mengawasi Natsu dan 2 fansnya dari belakang '2 saingan harus kukalahkan' teriak Lucy dalam batinnya

"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu ya Natsu-kun bye..." ucap keduanya sambil melambaikan tangan

Dan Natsu berjalan perlahan ketempat duduknya tapi Lucy sudah duduk dibangkunya dan tiba-tiba

2 Gadis tadi memeluk Natsu dari samping yang membuat Lucy dan Natsu kaget

"Ehh apah yang kalian lakukan Akino , Minami ?" tanya Natsu yang mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh

"Kami memelukmulah Natsu-kun masa apa lagi" jelas mereka berdua

"Hahahaha... Sudahlah lepaskan , dasar kalian ini kebiasaan seperti itu aku malulah" Jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar setelah tertawa

Tapi disisi lain Lucy yang menonton 2 musuhnya yang manja-manja dengan Natsu memgeluarkan Aura hitam kemerahan

Natsu menengok Lucy dan terkejut setengah mati melihat aura yang keluar dan mengelilingi pacarnya dan kemudian

"Aku pergi dulu bye" setelah itu pelukan mereka lepas dan Natsu pergi ke tempat duduk Lucy

"Natsu-kun..." ucap mereka kedua sambil memajukan tangan mereka

. . . .  
Natsu berjalan pelan memdekati Lucy perlahan-lahan tapi pasti namun

Treeeeng... Treeeeng...  
Suara bel istirahat berakhir dan para murid kembali duduk begitu juga Natsu yang gagal mendekati Lucy

Natsu memandangi Lucy malu - malu ia takut ketahuan oleh Lucy 'Sial apah yang harus kulakukan' gerutu Natsu dalam hatinya

Natsu akan meminta maaf dan memberi alasan pada Lucy

Lucy POV 'Natsu akan kupullkul dia , jika dia punya wanita simpanan' Ancam Lucy dibenak hatinya sambil menggempalkan tangannya

Dia melihat kearah Natsu dengan pandangan haus darahnya

Normal POV

Deg Deg Deg suara jantung Natsu yang dimana saat itu Lucy melihatnya dengan aura ingin membunuhnya

Kemudian Natsu menelan ludahnya ia takut dengan pacarnya bahkan dari kecil yang biasa-biasa saja tapi sekarang sangat sangat menakutkan

Waktu berlalu dan pelajaran telah usia dikelas tersisa 2 manusia yang belum pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing

"Ano Luce apah kau ingin pulang bersamaku ?" tanya Natsu dengan gugup

"Ayo kita pulang" pinta Lucy yang memalingkan wajahnya 'Sepertinya ia marah tapi aku harus apa ?' tanya Natsu pada hatinya

Kemudian Natsu berjalan mendahului Lucy "Ikuti aku Luce"  
Perintah Natsu pada Lucy yang tak mengatakan sepatah katapun

Merekapun berjalan pelan . Langit sore yang menghiasi langit cerah membuat pemandangan yang manis

Merekapun sampai disebuah taman "Natsu kenapa kita disinih ?" tanya Lucy bingung

Dan Natsu membalikkan badannya ia berjalan mendekat pada Lucy dan berhenti dijarak 46 cm dari tempat Lucy berdiri

"Aku mengajakmu kesinih karna... karna aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Luce" Jawab Natsu dengan ekpresi meyakinkan

"Katakan apah ?" tanya Lucy kembali dengan kedua bahu diangkat sedikit

Detik Detik berjalan dan...  
"Gomennasai Luce Gomen Gomen" Terang Natsu yang meminta maaf namun Lucy matanya berbinar mendengar Natsu minta maaf padanya

Namun ia coba menanyakan sesuatu untuk memastikan "Maaf untuk apa Natsu ?" Tanya Lucy yang menahan rasa gembiranya

"Aku meminta maaf karna tadi dikelas ya kau tahu dan kau marah kan ?" jelas Natsu ditambah pertanyaan

"Tidak aku tidak marah kok" Jawab Lucy "Baguslah kalau kau tidak marah" tambah senyum menawan Natsu

"Tapi kenapa kau membiarkan 2 gadis tepos itu manja-manja padamu hah ?" tanya Lucy untuk kesekian kalinya

"Dan kenapa aku pacarmu yang dadanya lebih besar dari mereka tapi aku tidak boleh manja padamu Natsu ?" tanya Lucy kembali dengan meninggikan suaranya

"Tuh kan kau marah" cakap Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy "Dasar tidak peka ya lah aku marah dan jawab pertanyaanku !" paksa Lucy

"Jika dilihat dadamu 3x lebih besar dari Akino dan Minami" jawab Natsu setengah pada Lucy yang rona merah muncul dipipinya

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak marah pada mereka juga kenapa kau tidak manja padaku ?" tanya Natsu kembali

"Ee ano... itu karna aku takut mereka marah dan kita baru saja pacaran jadi mungkin aku masih canggung" Jelas Lucy

Setelah itu Natsu menghelus rambut Lucy dengan tangan kananya dan memajukan langkahnya , semakin dekat dengan Lucy

"Itulah sikap mereka dari dulu tapi ada yang tak kuberikan pada mereka sayang" Natsu angkat bicara

"Apah itu ?" tanya Lucy yang langsung dijawab Natsu "Cinta , Cintaku hanya untukmu jadi tenang saja aku hanya mencintaimu Luce" Jawab Natsu

Lucy pun tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata dan kemudia ia memeluk erat Natsu yang pelukannya dibalas Natsu

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Luce" pinta Natsu "Ya aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi dan jangan tinggalkan aku juga ya" pinta Lucy pada Natsu

"Kapan aku meninggalkanmu ? Jadi kau memaafkanku kan ? Kalau kau tidak memaafkanku aku saja yang memaafkanmu Luce" tanya Natsu diakhiri senyumnya

"Baka kau membalikan kata dan pasti aku memaafkanmu sayang" Jawab Luce yang sedikit kesal

Pelukan itu lepas "Sudah ayo kita pulang dan jangan nangis entar saja dirumah lanjutinnya" Natsu angkat bicara GJ tapinya

"Ya seterah lah ayo kita pulang" kemudian Lucy merangkul tangan Natsu dan berjalan pulang

Merekapun sampai di perempatan jalan yang disutu mereka berpisah

"Baiklah disinih akhir kita pulang bersama kan" Guman Natsu "Ya Natsu" juga Lucy berargument

Kemudian Natsu memegang pipi Lucy agar menengok kedepannya dan Cup Natsu mencium Lucy ya walaupun hanya 8 detik

Akhir ciuman itu membuat wajah Lucy memerah malu dan senang "Ano kenapa kau menciumku Natsu ?" tanya Lucy malu - malu

"Kau kenapa bertanya itu namanya ciuman sampai berjumpa lagi Luce" jelas Natsu sambil menyilangkan tangannya

"Tapi kau lihat-lihat dulu kalau mau menciumku" gerutu Lucy yang masih malu - malu

"Iya iya dah Lucy aku pulang dulu" kemudian Natsu berlari berlawanan arah sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya

Lucy POV "Dasar Natsu selalu membuatku kesal tapi hari demi hari aku makin mencintainya" gumam Lucy di perempatan jalan

Dia berjalan pulang kerumahnya yang kira - kira jaraknya 123 meter dari perempatan yang ia sempat diami tadi

X X X

Lucy tiba dirumahnya yang dimana ia langsung maduk tanpa memberi salam karna rumahnya sedang sepi

Dimana kedua orang tuanya pergi dan adiknya Michella yang sedang menginap dirumah bibinya

Ia berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya dilantai 2 Kreeek suara pintu kamarnya terbuka

Setelah itu ia menyalakan lampu ,mengganti baju ,mandi ,dan makan

Saat makan ia memikirkan cintanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu hanya ia yang ada dipikirannya

Lucy terus memikirkannya , sesekali ia memakan makanannya. Setelah habis dan kemudian mencuci piringnya ia pergi kekamar

Mengambil Handphone danengetik SMS

To : Mother

Ibu bagamana keadaan Ibu dan Ayah kalau aku baik - baik saja dan kapan kalian pulang .  
Juga aku tadi bertemu dengan Natsu dan ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan sesuatu yang penting

From : Lucy

Send

Kemudian ia mengirim pesan itu dan langsung ada pemberitahuan 'Pesan Terkirim' ia melepas senyumnya dan mulai mengetik 1 SMS kembali

To : Natsu

Moshi Moshi apah kau sudah tidur Natsu ? Inih aku pujaan hatimu Lucy dan besok tunggu aku ya diperempatan jalan dan jangan lupa jaga dirumu

Aku mencintamu Natsu Selalu Bye

From : Lucy

Send

Kembali ia menekan tombol Send di HP flipnya yang sama seperti tadi pemberitahuan dan beberapa detik kemudia ada SMS

From : Natsu To : ?

Maaf tapi kau siapa aku tidak kenal dan aku tidak membawa uang receh maaf tapi kalo mau ngamen jangan lewat SMS tapi langsung telpon aj #GkAdaReceh

Melihat SMS dari Natsu yang konyol dan terkesan menggangap Lucy pengamen membuatnya kesal

"Bodoh dia terlalu bodoh ,sengaja atau tidak bisa baca sih ? Jelas jelas aku yang SMS" Lucy marah Bung "Lebih baik kutelpon saja"

Kemudian Lucy mencari kontak Natsu dan menekan tombol hijau di HPnya yang artinya Call

Normal POV

Natsu tengah duduk dipinggir kaca ia berada dalam restorant cepat saji yang hanya 100 Meter dari rumahnya yang dimana ia sedang memesan makanan

Triiing... Triiing... Triiing...  
Bunyi dering telpon Natsu yang langsung ia angkat tanpa dilihat siapa yang menelpon

"Moshi Moshi ini siapa ya ?" Ucap Natsu saat menjawab telpon

"Hey Bodoh apah maksud SMSmu sayang apah hah !" teriak sang penelpon

"Apa yang kau maksud dan ini siapa ?" tanya Natsu bingung

"Kau inih bener - bener bodoh ini aku pacarmu Lucy Heartfilia" jelas Lucy

"Oh Lucy ada urusan apa menelponku jangan-jangan kau kangen ya" goda Natsu lewat telpon

Pipi Lucy memerah mendengar itu dan membuatnya blushing "Ano l.. Aaa... Kau lagi dimana ?" tanya Lucy mengubah topik

"Tak perlu mengubah topik pembicaraan sayang oh sekarang aku lagi direstorant cepat saji Luce" Ucap Natsu menerangkan

"Sedang apa kau disitu ?" tanya Lucy yang menebak-nebak didalam hatinya

"Ya memesan makananlah dan apa kau mau kesinih makan dan menemaniku Luce ?" Ajak Natsu via telpon

"Baiklah aku akan kesanah aku ganti baju dulu dan jangan mwkan sebelum aku memesan makanan ya" ucap Lucy

"Ya sayang lagi pula antrian masih panjang dan cepatlah kesinih sama kau tahu alamat restorantnyakan ?" Tanya Natsu memastikan

"Yang berada di dekat Mall Fiore kan yang bertuliskan ***** Natsu ?" tanya Lucy memastikan agar tidak salah alamat

"Ya betul aku tunggu Salam Cinta dari Aku Umah Bye" goda Natsu sambil memberi salam jumpa

"Ya Cintaku Umah Byee" balas Luxy yang telpon langsung dimatikan oleh Natsu

Lucy POV "Cepat aku harus ganti baju dan langsung pergi ketempat Natsu Uuuh aku senang sekali , ini kencan pertama kami" Teriak Lucy dikamarnya yang hanya ada dia

Setelah mengganti baju ia langsung keluar dan mencari taksi dan OTW for restorant

Normal POV Taksi yang dinaiki Lucypun berhenti direstorant yang diberitahu Natsu dan ia memberikan Tip pada supir taksi tersebut

Lucypun berjalan menuju pintu masuk ia menggenalkan Mini Dress warna pink dan putih dengan sepatu warna merah mawah dan tas tali berwarna coklat

Ia tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut yang diblonde ke arah belakang

"Dimana ya Natsu" gumam Lucy yang saat ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri didepan pintu masuk

Dan iapun menemukan orang yang ia cari dan Lucy dengan semangat berjalan masuk restorant tersebut dan berjalan menuju tempat Natsu duduk

"Ohayou Konbawa" Sapa Lucy pada Natsu yang memandangi gemerlap lampu kendaraan yang berlalu lalang

"Ehhh Ohayou Luce silakan duduk sudah lama aku menunggumu" Balas Natsu pada sapaan Lucy

Kemudian Lucy duduk didepan Natsu dan memulai percakapan "Natsu apah kau sudah memesan makanan ?" tanya Lucy

"Bloem nanti juga pelayannya datang tunggu saja sebentar lagi ya" jawab Natsu diakhiri senyum

Dan datanglah seorang pelayan dan menanyakan pada mereka berdua ingin memesan apa

"Selamat Malam apah anda ingin memesan ?" tanya sang pelayan, kemudian Natsu dan Lucy melihat menu pada buku menu dan mulai memilih

"Aku memesan 1 porsi ayam balado dan nasi ,1 porsi kentang goreng dan minumnya es lemon" pesan Natsu "Kalao anda nyonya" tunjuk sang pelayan pada Lucy

"Aku pesan ramen porsi kecil ,kue stawberry 1 dan minumannya es jeruk" pesan Lucy

Kemudian sang pelayan mengulang pesanan Natsu dan Lucy "Ya betul" ucap keduanya

. . . . .  
Sekitar 6 menit pesanan merekapun tiba dan pelayan tersebut menaruh makanan mereka dimeja makan masing-masing dan pelayan itu pergi

"Hey Luce" panggil Natsu yang membuka pembicaraan "Ada apa Natsu" ucap Lucy

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini apah itu untukku ?" gumam Natsu menanyakan "Tentu dan juga keren malam ini" rona meraj muncul dikedua pipi Natsu dan Lucy

"Luce kenapa kau memesannya sedikit ?" tanya Natsu "Oh sebenarnya aku sudah makan jadi aku hanya memesan inih" jawab Lucy

Merekapun memakan makanan mereka yang sering saling menyuapi satu sama lain . Pasangan yang romantis ucap para pembeli yang sesekali melihat Lucy dan Natsu

Makanan dan Minuman mereka habis dan pelayanpun datang "Ini saldo semuanya Tuan" ucap pelayan tersebut setelah memberikan bond

Dan kemudian Natsu membayar cash dan pelayan itupun pergi sambil membawa piring dan gelas yang telah dihabiskan 2 orang ini

Mereka saling berbincang-bincang dan setelah itu Natsu mengajak Lucy pulang dan mereka pergi pulang sambil bergandengan tangan

Mereka berdua menaiki taksi dan berhenti dirumah Lucy dan saat sampai dirumah Lucy mereka berdua turun terus Natsu membayar ongkosnya dan Lucy

"Aku sangat senang malam ini Sayang" ucap sambil memeluk Natsu jika dilihat dari ekspresinya ia sangat gembira

"Aku juga sangat senang dan tadi cepatlah tidur besokkan sekolah" balas Natsu

Kemudian mereka saling memandangi dan Cup ciuman perpisahan yang membuat mereka terengah-engah saat bernafas karna durasi yang cukup lama

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap keduanya berbarengan "bye" "bye" kembali ucap mereka bergantian dan Lucy maduk kerumahnya dan Natsu berjalan pulang kerumahnya

Mereka akan beristirahat untuk besok agar tidak mengantuk dan bisa saling memuaskan

To Be Countinued...

Gmna gan cerita GJ ane pasti kepanjangan atau kurang ? Ane bakal berusaha biar lebih baik saat bikin FF . Minta REVIEW nya ajdah gan

W

T B C

GJ pasti ada dipikiran para readers Ohayou Minna 


	4. Chapter 4

DICLAMER

HIRO MASHIMA

span lang="hi-IN" /spanPAIRING Natsu and Lucy (Forever)

Rating: T

Hurt/Conford: Romace &amp; Drama

Warning: GJ Typoo dmna mana dll

By: KelvinKLR

Happy Reading :+)

Flash Back ON

Daaar Daar Suara ceteluh timah panas yang keluar dari segenggam pistol hitam yang digunakan untuk mengancam yang empunya rumah

Seorang anak mengentip lewat pintu yang tergeser sedikit dengan mata sayunya ia mengamati dalam cemas

"Apah inih ada apah denganmu ?" tanya seorang pria paruh bawah dengan rambut berwarna merah

"Aku kesinih akan membunuhmu Dragneel !" celoteh sang lawan pria dengan setelah jasnya

"Tapi apa yang terjadi padamu ?"  
"Dendamku padamu aku kubalas" "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya ?" Cakap mereka satu sama lain dengan nada keras

Pria berjas itu menodongkan pistol kedepan pria yang tersungkur dilantai "Kau yang membunuh saudaraku akan kubalaskan dendamnya hari ini"

Kemudian muncul istri si pria dengan rambut merah dan menggenggam lengan suaminya

Sedangkan Natsu hanya memfokuskan pembicaraan dan gerakan orang tuanya dan pria berjas tersebut

Rembulan menembus jendela rumah suasana yang sunyi dibius menjadi ketegangan pertaruhan nyawa

Desah desuh nafas yang mencari oksigen Natsu masih terus mengamati ketiga orang itu

Sesekali ia menundukan kepalanya dan menaikannya kembali . Rasa kantuk yang berat telah memenuhi pikiran dan kekuatannya

Ketiga orang itu masih berbincang-bincang sampai sipria berjas ingin menarik pelatuknya Natsu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Ayah Ibu" teriak Natsu yang muncul dari lemari dan ia terjatuh saat berlari yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati kedua orang tuanya

"Natsu cepat pergi kau harus pergi cepat Natsu" teriak Ibunya yang memaksa Natsu pergi

"Jadi inih anakmu ia mirip denganmu Dragneel" celoteh si pria yang masih menodong pistolnya kearah Ayah Natsu

"Tolong jangan apa-apakan dia jika kau ingin membunuhku bunuh saja aku..." "kau tidak boleh membunuhnya kumohon" pinta kedua pasang keluarga

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan membunuh anak kecil ini tapi aku akan membunuh kalian" jawabnya ditambah senyuman puas

Natsu mengekspos wajah pria tersebut tampangnya tak asing tapi diingatannya samar-samar

"Tapi kau harus beraumpah agar melindungi dan menjaganya kumohon" pinta sang pria pada orang berjas itu

"Jika itu permohonan terakhirmu maka akan kukabulkan" dan Daaar Daaar sepasang timah panas keluar secara bergantian

Natsu tercenganng melihat pria tersebut menembak Ayah dan Ibunya badannya gemetar gertakan giginya semakin kencang

Tanpa sadar pria itu melirik Natsu dengan ekpresi hasrat yang terpuaskan "Natsu pergi...pergilah sa.. sayang" ucap Ibunya yang tidak bicara lagi

"Pergilah nak atau kubunuh kau" Ancam pria berjas yang menodongkan pistolnya pada Natsu

Natsu hanya terfokus pada pistol didepannya ia berusaha menegakan tubuhnya yang menegang dan ia berlari keluar dari rumahnya

Lari Natsu sangat kencang air mata yang bercucuran dari iris matanya mengalir deras

Hatinya hancur ia seperti orang yang tak punya hari esok ia terua berlari meninggalkan rumahnya

Ia berlari terus dan berhenti disebuah taman yang jaraknya 1 km dari rumahnya Natsu terengah - engah saat bernafas

Sungguh sesak paru-parunya badannya masih merinding dan hanya ada ingatan kedua orang tuanya yang ditembak hanya itu

Kemudian ia berjalan kembali kerumahnya ia tak terima Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal ia berlari kencang kerumahnya sangat kencang

Saat sudah sampai didepan rumahnya seperti tadi dirinya tekekspos untuk bernafas ia perlahan membuka pintu depan

Ia menelusuri setiap dwtail rumahnya yang telah hancur seperti kapal pecah

Ia tercengan bukan main melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak di lantai , darah berceceran dan mengalir deras

Natsu berjalan pelan dan ia tersungkur didepan jasad orang tuanya Natsu menggenggam tangannya kuat

"Ayah Ibu jangan tinggalkan aku" teriaknya dikamar yang hanya ada lilin menyala dengan cahaya rembulan mengekpresikan gunanya

"Natsu ... Natsu apa itu kau nak ?" tanya kedua orang yang berlumuran darah

"Ayah Ibu jangan tinggalkan aku aku mohon bangun cepat bangun !" paksa Natsu

"Nak tetaplah hidup" "Ya sayang tetaplah hidup" "Gapailah mimpumu nak capailah cita-citamu" "Jangan lupa carilah pasangan yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu sayang" ucap Ayah dan Ibu Natsu bergantian

"Hiks... Hiksss.. Hikss... Aku pasti akan tetap hidup" "Ya kau harus hidup sebagai penerus keluarga Dragneel" "tapi ada hal lain kau jangan balas dendam sayang berusahala agar selalu berguna" ucap mereka bertiga yang diawali tangisan Natsu

"Ayah Ibu aku hikss.. Aku hikss... Mencintai kalian" ucap Natsu sembari berusaha menahan tangisannya

"Kami juga mencintaimu sayang carilah cinta sejatimu Kami pasti mendulung pilihanmu" ucap mereka berdua pada anak tercintanya yang berusia 4 tahun

Kemudian mereka tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi dan Natsu menggoyang goyangkan badan mereka satu persatu

Ia berteriak memanggil orang yang telah tiada ia terus menggerang dengan tangisannya

Kemudian Natsu tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah tiada iapun menggenggam darah Ayah dan Ibunya

Kemudia Natsu mengolesinya pada wajahnya dan mulai berkata "Ayah Ibu aku akan tetap hidup seperti perintah kalian aku juga akan menemukan cintaku doakan aku saat sudah disorga"

Ucap Natsu dengan mata elangnya yang tiba tiba muncul sambil menggenggam darah kedua orang tuanya yang dicampur dan diangkat sejajar dengan hidungnya

Natsu berdiri dan mengambil syal rajutan ibunya serta sepasang kalung bertemakan sisik naga sepasang cincin berlian putih dan hitam

Natsu tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan kata terakhir pada orang tuanya yang telah tiada

"Sampai Jumpa Ayah Ibu aku akan menjalankan perintah kalian dan aku mencintai kalian" kemudian Natsu berjalan pelan dengan tangannya yang meneteskan darah orang tuanya

Flash Back OFF "Tidak" teriak Natsu saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya

"Mimpi itu lagi" kemudian ia pergi kelemari dan membuka kotak dan melihat detail isinya

"Aku mencintai kalian Ayah Ibu" ucapnya pada Kalung dan Cincin peninggalan kedua orang tuanya

Rutinitas pagi hari sebelum sekolah adalah hal yang tak terlewatkan bagi Natsu

Ia teringat pada serang yang ia cintai bahkan lebih ya sosok Lucy Heartfilia yang muncul dalam pikirannya

Mereka berdua telah berpacaran 1 bulan 4 hari waktu yang masih singkat bagi keduanya

Ia tersenyum sendiri sembari memakan rotinya dan setelah habis ia pergi berangkat kesekolahnya dan menemui pacar tercintanya

Lucy POV "Heeem" itulah suara pertama saat bangun tidur ia kembali pada rutinitas paginya dan setelah persiapan selesai ia melangkah turun dari tangga

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Lucy"  
"Ohayou Lucy" salam hangat kedua orang tuanya

"Ohayou" balas Lucy yang kemudian duduk dan memakan roti dan meminum susu yang telah dipersiapkan ibunya

"Oh iya Lucy waktu itu kau ingin membicarakan apa ?" tanya Ibunya dengan ekpresi mencurigai

"Oh itu ... Ano waktu aku pertama masuk sekolah Ano aku bertemu dia Bu" balasnya dengan ronah merah

"Siapa itu .. Jangan-jangan Natsu Dragneel ya" goda Ayahnya yang bergabung pada percakapan keluarga yang dirindukan Lucy

"Ee ee dari manah Ayah tahu ?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah yang masih merona

"Bagaimana tak tahu waktu kita masih di Fiore kau selalu mengayal ngayal berpacaran dengannya bahkan mengangap ia suamimu" godanya dengan mata yang disipitkan

"Ahh Ayah jangan katakan itu lagi aku malu lah" "Tapi benarkan kau mencintainya .. Atau kau sudah pacaran dengannya" goda kembali Ayah Lucy

"Apaan sih Ayah inih" Gerutu Lucy yang langsung pergi keluar dan berangkat sekolah tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dengan cemberut

"Lucy Lucy dasar anak itu" guman Ibu Lucy "Tapi apakah Lucy tahu kehidupan awal Natsu ya Layla ?"

"Sepertinya tidak tapi aku pastikan bahwa ia akan mencari tahu sendiri" "Ya kau benar dan mungkin Natsu yang akan menjelaskannya" cakap mereka

"Bener aku merestui hubungan mereka , bagaimana denganmu Jude ?" "Tentu saja dan jika aku melihat Natsu aku pasti teringat oleh Ayahnya" tanya jawab suami istri didapur

Normal POV Waktu berjalan dan bel pun telah berbunyi seperti biasa kelas yang mulanya ramai tiba-tiba menjadi sepi

Namun ada yang aneh hari inih ya itu Natsu ia tak berbicara sepatah katapun ia tak energik seperti biasanya

Lucy bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa Natsu seperti itu apah ada yang salah oleh Lucy

Namun ia tambah menyalahkan dirinya ia tak menyapa dan mengajak bicara Natsu seperti biasanya

"Natsu heyy Natsu" panggil Lucy "Oh Luce ada apah apa kau membutuhkan bantuan ?" tanyanya

"Kau kenapa jadi pendiam seperti itu apa kau marah padaku ?" "Aku tidak marah kok lagi pula emang kenapa kalau aku diam ?" mereka saling menanya

"Baka Baka . Oh iya Natsu apah kau hari minggu ada waktu ?" tanya Lucy dengan semangat

"Hari minggu ya sepertinya ada Luce maaf ya" "Kau ada urusan apa emangnya ?" "Atau jangan - jangan kau kencan dengan wanita lain ya ?" ucapnya menanyakan

"Siapa yang selingkuh dan urusanku inih urusan pribadi sayang jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" "Tapi kenapa kalau aku tak boleh ikut bukannya lebih baik aku ikut" cakap mereka

"Jika aku ikut kau bisa mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu" perintahnya namun ada ekspresi aneh pada Natsu

Matanya menutup sedikit dengan wajah yang frustasi setelah mendengar kata Lucy tadi

"Natsu apa aku salah ?" tanyanya bingung "Tidak kau tidak salah itu ide bagus kok sayang" jawabnya tambah grins

"Tapi jika mereka masih ada aku akan mengenalkannya padamu Luce" tambahnya yang kemudian menfokuskan matanya pada papan tulis

Lucy kaget mendengar ucapan Natsu tadi ia tidak tahu bahwa kedua orang tua natsu sudah

"Natsu maaf ya , aku juga turut berbela sungkawa" ucapnya namun tidak digubris oleh Natsu

Ia hanya diam dan diam mulai dari istirahat sampai pelajaran selesai bahkan saat berjalan bersama ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun

Hari minggu dimanah Lucy akan mengikuti urusan Natsu tanda Natsu sadari

Kemudian Lucy mengganti bajunya ia berdandan secantik-cantiknya dan ia telah mempersiapkan tempat yang dimanah Natsu pasti akan datang

Flash Back On "Ano Ayah Ibu apakah kalian tahu makam Orang tua Natsu ?" tanyanya malu-malu

"Memang kau ingin melakukan apah Lucy ?" tanya Ibunya

"Tadi aku mengajak Natsu pergi tadi ia menolak dan ia bilang ada urusan pribadi begitu" jelasnya

"Jadi kalian sudah pacaran ya ? Tapi jika kau ingin menemani Natsu kemakam ibunya inih alamat TPUnya semoga sukses" godanya

Kemudian Lucy mengambil secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat TPU yang akan ia datangi

Ia melihat dan membacanya ia sedikit kaget melihat daerah makam orang tua pacarnya yang jauh

Tapi Lucy sangat senang dan ia akan memberikan kejutan bagi Natsu

Flash Back OFF

Lucy berjalan dan menunggu ditempat duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon yang menghalangi cahaya matahari

Tiba-tiba datang seorang yang ia tunggu dari tadi ia tak langsung menyapa tapi malah mengumpet

Ya karna ingin memberi kejutwn juga sih jadi ngumpet

"Jadi itu makam orang tua Natsu" ucap Lucy

Natsupun sampai didepan makam Ayah dan Ibunya ian segera menaruh bunga dan mulai berdoa

"Ayah lihatlah aku sekarang" "Aku sudah besar dan sudah punya pacar yang sangat kucinta begitu sebaliknya" "dan jangan lupa dadanya besar serta badannya sexy sekali Ayah"

Ucapnya pada makam Ayahnya setelah berdoa

"Ibu sekarang aku menemukan cinta sejatiku Ibu" "Anakmu sekarang sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri"

Ucapnya sekarang pada makam Ibunya kemudian ia mundur selangkah

Air mata bercucuran deras dari matanya

"Ayah Ibu sekarang aku masih hidup ,aku sangat gembira karna kalian menyemangatiku disaat terakhir"

"Hiks... Walaupun sekarang kalian tiada aku tetap bahagia karna aku sekarang menemukan cintaku"

"Dialah Lucy Hearfilia gadis cantik dengan ciri fisik rambut pirang ,mata karamel ,dada besar ,dan ia sangat sexy" ucapnya diakhir tawa sambil menangis

Kemudian Natsu memberi hormat dan memalingkan badannya yang ia terkejut melihat sosok yang dibicarakan

"Luce sedang apa kau disinih ?" tanyanya

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." hanya suara tangis yang terdengar yang kemudian Natsu berjalan dan memeluk Lucy

"Kau kenapa sayang dan kenapa kau disinih ?"

"Hiks.. Baka Baka Baka" jawabnya sambil memukul pelan dada Natsu

"Kenapa Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penderitaanmu kenapa sayang ?" teriaknya

"Kenapa kau menangis kan aku yang menderita bukan kau" ucap Natsu

"Jadi kenaps kau tidak memberitahuku Natsu aku sangat kecewa atad diriku sendiri" gumannya

"kecewa kenapa ?" tanya Natsu

"Aku tak bisa menemanimu disaat kau membutuhkan maaf maafkan aku maaf"

"Aku memang tak berguna aku selalu meledak orang tuamu padahal mereka sudah ..."

"Baka...Baka gomennasai gomen"  
Ucapnya diakhiri nada pelan

Namun air mata yang terus berjatuhan membuat Natsu kesal

Kemudian ia memeluknya erat dan malah menangis

"Luce aku tidak mau kau merasakan penderitaanku karna alu tidak ingin kau terluka"

"Aku takut kau pergi dan meninggalkanku dan biarlah beban ini aku yang tanggung sendiri"

Kemudian Lucy mencium mulut Natsu agar ia tak melanjutkan gumannya

Saat lepas ia mulai angkat bicara "Kau salah kau salah besar sayng aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

"Dan biarlah beban itu agar aku ikut menanggungnya karna kau adalah milikku" ucapnya diakhiri senyum manis

"Luce Arigato Arigato" ucapnya "Luce.." "Natsu..." ucap mereka bareng

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap mereka secara bareng

Dan perlahan mereka memajukan kepala dan menyatukan ciuman mereka

Air mata hilang digantikan kegembiraan yang mencerahkan

X X X X

Setelah beberapa menit ciuman itu lepas Natsu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya

"Luce aku ingin memberikan inih padamu" kemudian ia menunjukan kalung darinya

"Natsu inih..." jawabnya terbata "Inih kalung peninggalan ibuku dan aku memberikan ini untukmu sayang"

"Tapikan ini" "Sudah lah terima saja atau kuberikan pada wanita lain ya" ancam Natsu

"Ya aku mau tapi janji tak ada wanita lain ya" ucapnya serius

"Tak perlu janji tapi akan kubuktikan tenanglah karna cuma kau wanita yang ada didalam hatiku ini sayang"

Kemudian Natsu memasangkan kalung hadiahnya di leher Lucy dan setelah memasangkannya ia mengecup dahi Lucy

"Kau tambah cantik saat memakai inih Luce" komentnya

"Ahh Natsu kau bisa saja dan terima kasih" ucap Lucy

"Baiklah waktu sudah senja ayo kita pulang nanti kau dicari orang tuamu"

"Hey apa maksudnya itu kau pikir aku anal kecil" omelnya kesal dan ia mencubit Natsu

Kemudian setelah itu Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy dan berjalan bersama selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta

"Sudahlah tak perlu marah Sexy tadi aku hanya bercanda" mendengar itu Lucy mencubit lagi Natsu dan Natsu hanya tertawa kecil

"Kau bilang apa pervent" ancam Lucy yang kemudian melepas cubitannya

"Luce" panggil Natsu "Ada apa" jawabnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke bahu Natsu

"Waktu itu kau kan bilang bahwa aku lebih memilih oppai kecil"

"Tapi itu salah aku lebih suka oppaimu yang besar,lembut,halus dan harum ya walaupun aku belum pernah melihat apalagi merasakannya" ucapnya

Namun Lucy hanya tersipu malu mendengar perkataanya yang dibahas kembali oleh Natsu

Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya yanh telah datang

"Jadi kau lebih suka oppaiku dari pada cintaku ?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik

"Kau tak perlu mengubah topik karna malu tapi memenang benarkan Luce" ucapnya menyindir

"Baiklah baiklah aku ketahuan jadi kau mau meradakannya ?" tanyanya malu

Namun Natsu tak menggubris perkataan Lucy tadi karna ia tahu Lucy hanya bercanda

Namun Lucy menyelipkan lengan Natsu ke belahan oppainya yang membuat Natsu terkejut

"Hey Luce apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya

"Katanya kau ingin merasakannya ?" Lucy balas tanya

"Iya sih tapi kalau cuma inih tidak akan puas bukan" ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Jadi kau ingin keperawananku Natsu ? baiklah jika kau ingin kita akan..." ucapan Lucy terhenti

"Jadi kau ingin melakukannya Luce ?" tanyanya

"Ya aku memberikan keperawananku padamu dan juga agar kita bisa saling mempercayai" ucapnya

"Aku sih ingin melakukannya sekarang tapi lain kali saja" ucapnya lirih

"kpan Natsu ?" tanya Lucy

"Nanti juga ada waktunya dan lebih baik kita pulang kerumahmu dulu" ucapnya sambil berjalan pulang

Hanya ada desahan kecewa dari raut wajah Lucy

Namun Natsu yang mengentahuin Ekspresi Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil 'Dia jadi mesum ya. Tapi untuk diriku saja hhahaha mungkin aku bisa melakukannya jika aku mau' ucapnya menghayal dalam pikirannya

To Be Countinued...

Ganah gan masih GJ. Maaf ya kalo masih GJ tapi mohon diwajarin ya karna masih Begginer Normal lah dah ane minta

W

Ditunggu setiap kritik , keluhan , gejala , dan saran

TBC Chapter 5 


	5. Chapter 5

span lang="hi-IN" /spanUpdate Update Chapter 5

Langsung Aj ya

DICLAMER : HIRO MASHIMA

Rating : T

Hurt/Conford : Romamce &amp; Drama

Sumarry :  
Awal sekolah yang mengagetkan . Pandangan yang tak asing bertemu menimbulkan pucuk2 cinta bermekaran karna Cinta mereka besatu kembali

Warning:OOC,Kiss,TYPO,GJ,kata salah pilih DLL

By : KelvinKLR

Happy Reading :+)

.

.

.

.  
Ditaman sepasang kekasih dengan mesranya berjalan melewati tindihan daun2 yang berguguran bak pelangin yang menunggu berhentinya hujan

"Ano... Natsu" panggil sang wanita yang bergandengan dengan pacarnya

"Ada apa Luce ?" tanyanya si pria pada pasangannya tersebut

"Ano... I-itu kita mau kemanah ?"

Natsu menaikan sebelah alisnya tanggapnya bingung

"Dirumahmu ada siapa?kalo dirumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa jadi kau mau kemanah?" tanyanya 2 kali

"Lebih baik kerumahku saja, ya karna Ayah dan Ibuku ada dirumah jadi..."

"Jadi..?" potongnya

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku, apa kamu tak senang? atau tak mau meminta restunya?" tanyanya

"Bukankah mereka telah mengenalku Luce ? Dan sebaiknya ayo kita cepat kerumahmu lihat sudah hampir malam" tunjuk Natsu ke langit yang membiru gelap bercampur orange

Natsu menarik lengan Lucy dan pergi dengan senyum

... Skip Time ...

"Akhirnya kita sampai Natsu" ucapnya lepas didepan rumahnya

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk Natsu" kemudian ia menarik tangan Natsu

"Aku pulang... Sunyi ? Ayah Ibu apa kalian ada dirumah ?" Sunyi

"Sepertinya mereka tidak ada dirumah Luce"

"Ya sepertinya mereka pergi tapi mereka bilang mereka berangkatnya minggu depan" ketusnya

Natsu hanya memandangi ekspresi kecewanya ya walau hanya tersiar sedikit

"Ya sudah ayo kita masuk" ucapnya lalu masuk kerumahnya

"Ano... Natsu apa kau mauku buatkan makanan sayang ?" tanyanya gugup dengan rona merah

"Memang kau bisa masak ?" tanya Natsu polos

"Natsu no Baka jadi kau pikir aku tak bisa masak ? Kau pikir aku selalu dibuatkan makanan ? Kau pikir masakanku tidak enak ? Hah ?" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi

Natsu menelan ludahnya ia keringat dingin melihat Lucy yang memunculkan Death Glearnya

Natsu memajukan tangannya yang gemetar secara perlahan untuk menenangkan Lucy tapi diurungkan

"Ano.. L-Luce a-ku m-mau kau b-buatkan makanan kok" ucap Natsu gugup setelahnya ia menelan ludahnya yang kesekian kalinya

Hiiii pandangan merah menyala dibawah poni pirang yang disampingnya mengalir bayangan hitam sampai hidung

"Luce aku...aku ingin kau masakan aku makanan" pintanya kikuk

Lucy berjalan menunduk dengan aura pembunuh darah dinginnya

Ia berjalan dan berhenti didepan Natsu yang hanya terpatung namun gemetar

"Jadi kau ingin aku masakan makanan sayang ?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih menunduk marah

"I-iya L-Luce jadi apakau mau memasakkannya untukku ?" tanyanya menenangkan suasana sambil memberi grins mautnya

"Tapi aku punya 1 keinginan sebelum aku memasak makanan"

"Apa itu ?" tanyanya si pria

"Tapi kau berjanji tidak akan menolaknya ya" pintanya dengab ekspresi pembunuhnya

"Ehh baiklah aku tidak akan menolaknya aku janji" ucapnya takut pada pacarnya

Kemudian Lucy memajukan langkahnya hingga dadany menyentuk dada Natsu yang berarti ia sudah sangat dekat

Natsu yang menyadarinya hanya merona merah pada tingkah pacarnya yang jarang seperti itu

'Jangan-jangan..' pikir Natsu yang memikirkan hal yang aneh2 atau Sukebe

"Ano.. Luce apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" tanyanya malu tetapi kemudian

Cup ciuman lucy pada bibir Natsu yang membuatnya merona sangat merah karna kaget akan reaksi Lucy

Lumatannya makin dalam dan Natsu hanya bisa merespon sambil menikmati manisnya bibir kekasihnya tersebut

Pelukan Lucy makin dalam begitu juga sebaliknya mereka hanya menikmati ciuman mereka ruang tamu Lucy

'Sudah 3 menit.. Kalau begini sku bisa kehabisan nafas' pikir Natsu yang ingin mrngakhiri ciuman mereka

Namun saat ingin melepasnya Lucy malah menahan kepala Natsu agar tidak lepas

'Ukh sepertinya aku akan pingsan sampai jumpa Luce..' pikirnya yang matanya menutup tanda awal pingsan

"haah haaah haah hah hah ... Hah hahh haah hahh" Nafas yang terengah-engah karna ciuman tadi yang Lucy telah lepaskan

"Luce hahh apa hah kau hah ingin membunuhku ya" gerutu Natsu sanbil bernafas yang tidak jadi pingsan

"Gomen hahh Ne hahh Natsu sayang" goda Lucy yang juga terengah-engah

Skip Time

Merekapun sudah bisa bernafas normal kembali walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang ya lame

"Luce kau tidak jadi masak makanan buatku ?"

"Ehh iya alu lupa gomen Natsu ,kalau begitu aku kedapur dulu sayang" goda Lucy kembali membuat pipi Natsu merona

Melihat kepergian Lucy ke dapur Natsu hanya tersenyum kecil dan duduk dikursi makan sambil menunggu makanan

15 menit berlalu yang menjadi akhir dari loading memasak Lucy

Setelah matang ia menyiapkan keperluan dan membawanya kemeja makan yang ada Natsu yang sedang bermain hpnya

"Gomennasai Natsu aku kelamaan ya" ucapnya menyapa tapi ia malah berfikiran mesum

Ya karna melihat Natsu yang begitu serius melihat hpnya yang dimiringkan dan membuat ia menganggap Natsu sedang nonton ... Pasti tahu apa

Natsu masih fokus dengan hpnya dan kemudian ia menaikkan pandangannya sedikit keatas

"Luce" ucapnya kaget melihat Lucy yang berada didepannya yang membawa makanan yang aromanya membuat perut tambah lapar

"Kau sudah selesai dan kau masak apa sayang" ucapnya polos yang tadi langsung memasukkan hpnya ke sakunya

"Kau menonton porno ya Natsu" ucapnya dengab wajah semerah cabai

"Ehh tidak kok Luce siapa yang menonton film seperti itu tadi aku hanya..." ucap Natsu dengan pipi merah

Natsu malu mengakuinya yang ia hanya membuat alasan agar Lucy tidak menstempel ia dengan tulisan *Otak Mesum*

'Jadi Natsu menonton porno tadi apa dia selalu menontonnya entahlah' 'tapi aku harus mengalahkan film itu sebelum mengambil cintaku'

Lucy hanya melamun dan Natsu hanya memandanginya bingung

'Nanti aku alan melakukannya sengan Natsu aku akan memberikan kesucianku deminya' 'dan lihatlah para wanita hentai bahwa Natsu hanya akan ngesex dengabku dan bukan menonton kalian.. Hahahahahha" teriak Lucy dalam hatinua yang membara

Namun jika dilihat Lucy jadi sedikit bodoh dan mesum (*Seterah Anelah yang penting bisa membuat...*)

Natsu hanya bingung melihat Lucy yang melamun dari tadi tanpa menyahutnya

"Natsu t-tadi kau m-menonton film p-porno ya ? Aku tahu kok jangan boong" ucapnya malu-malu

"Tidak kok Luce tadi aku hanya bermain game online suer Luce" ucap Natsu yang hanya isapan jempol

"Kau bohong kau pikir aku tak memperhatikanmu dari dapur heeh" godanya

Natsu yang mengetahui bahwa jika ia bohong padahal Lucy telah tahu yang biasanya Lucy melayangkan Punch Smash Lucynya tanpa pikir panjang

Natsu yang memikirkan masa lalunya waktu dibogem Lucy hanya bergixik ngeri dan bisa-bisa ia mati kan itu 3 tahun lalu

"Baiklah aku jujur Luce karna aku bosan jadi aku... aku menonton itu saja" ucapnya pasrah

"Bagus jika kau jujur"

"Jadi untuk aps kau menanyakan itu Luce ?" tanyanya tegang

"Natsu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Katakan saja Luce"

"Apa kau hanya mau menonton film porno saja ?" tanyanya menggoda

"Sebenadnya aku ingin melakukannya tapi dengan siapa aku menukar keperjakanku dengan keperawanan wanita" ucapnya jujur

"Jadi kau ingin melakukannya ya . Ano.. Natsu a-apa k-kau mau m-melakukannys dengan k-ku s-sayang" pinta Lucy dengan wajah sangat merah

'Kenapa pacarku jadi mesum ya apa kepalanya terbentur' pikirnya

"Sudahlah Luce tak perlu menggodaku lagi" jawabnya santai

"Siapa yang menggodamu aku serius ksu mau aps tidak"

Mendengar itu Natsu hanya berkayal mesum dan bertanya apa itu benar ?

"Yang benar Luce"

"Ya Natsu apa kau mau melakukannya denganku" ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan itu membuatnya sangat manis

"Ya a-aku mau tapi kapan ?" tanyanya gugup

"Sekarang dan disinipun tidak masalah" ucapnya

Kemudian ia mepangkah ke tempat duduk Natsu yanh sudah merangsang

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu ya aku lapar nih" ucapnya menunda tindakan Lucy

"Tapikan aku ingin melskuksnnys sekarang Natsu" ucapnya saat sudah berada disamping Natsu

"Sudahlah nanti saja lebih baik kita makan dulu ya selagi mengisi tenaga ya kan" godanya

Lucy hanya tersimpul malu dan kembali duduk didepan Natsu yang mengagumi makanannya

"Ani... Jadi kita melakukannya setelah makan ya dan tempatnya dikamarku sayang"

"Sudahlah nanti saja itu dibahas lebih baik kita makan dulu"

"Janji dulu baru makan" pintanya

"Baiklah Luce yang sekarang menjadi mesum aku janji" godanya ditambah janji

"Ya aku pegang janjimu dan aku tak mesum Natsu" tambahnya tadi sambil menaikan sedikit suaranya

"Ya ya aku percaya"

Kemudian "Ayah pulang" "Ibu pulang" ucap mereka bergantian yang mengagetkan sepasang kekasih yang asik menggoda satu sama lain

"Ehh Ayah Ibu kalian pulang tapi tadi kalian kemanah ?" tanya Lucy

"Oh tadi kami hanya pergi kerumah teman Ayahmu ya sambil nolstalgiah Lucy" ucap Ibu Lucy

"Ohhh jadi kalian nolstalgian dan Oh iya apa kalian ingin makan ?"

"Hiuum pasti enak baiklah Ayah mau" "Begitu juga Ibu" ucap mereka bergantian dan berjalan ke meja makan

"Konbawa paman dan bibi" sapa Natsu ramah sambil senyum

"Ohh Natsu lama tak bertemu apa kabar mu ? Apa Igneel dan Grandine baik-baik saja ?" "Ya Natsu bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu apa mereka baik-baik saja ?" tanya Jude dan Layla bergantian

Natsu tertunduk suram dan Lucy yang melihat dan mendengar perkataan bodoh kedua orang tuanya

"Natsu" ia memegang tangan Natsu dengan halus

"Ayah dan Ibuku... Mereka... Aku tidak tahu kabar mereka semogs daja Kami-sama menjaga mereka" jawabnya sedu

Jude dan Layla yang baru menyadari perkataan mereka langsung merasa bersalah

"Maafkan paman Natsu paman lupa kalau mereka telah meninggal"

"Ya bibi juga minta maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti bahwa orang yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang sepertiku hanya anak sial" ucapnya

Plukk Tempuk tangan Lucy yang membuat lamunan Natsu terhenti

"Kata siapa kau tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dan kata siapa kau anak sial" gerutu Lucy

"Aku akan berada disampingmu karna aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu dan kau adalah orsng yang hanya pantas bagiku sayang" ucap Lucy panjang lebar

Mendengar perkataan Lucy membuat Natsu menjatuhkan air matanya walau hanya 2 tetes namun mengharukan

Dan Lucy ikut menangis karna ia juga merasakan penderitaan pacarnya itu

Lucy menghelus air mata Natsu yang wajahnya sudah salung menatap

Dan begitu pula Natsu yang menghelus aliran air mata Lucy dengan tangan kananya

"Aku mencintaimu Natsu"

"Aku mencintaimu Luce" ucap mereka bergantian

Namun dilain sisi kedua suami istei hanya iri dengan keromantisan sepang kekasih yang berada didepan mereka berdua

"Ehmm..." ganggu Jude

Natsu dan Lucy keluar dari mode romantis mereka

'Ayah penghancur keadaan tidak lihat apa anakmu sedang apa dan kenapa kau tidak ajak ibu kekamar dan memuaskannya hah' tanya Lucy dalam hatinya

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu Ayah dan Ibumu sudah lapar" ucap Jude

Kemudian ia duduk disamping Natsu dan Layla duduk disamping Lucy

Layla menyiapkan satu persatu piring dan memberikan makanan yang telah ia tata rapih kepada tiga orang di meja makan

Setelah semua mendapatkan makanan itu dan masing-masing merekapun mulai menyantap hidangan buatan Lucy

"Enak sih" koment Natsu pada aysm serundeng buatan Lucy

"Hey Luce apa nams makanan ini aku tidak pernah lihat di Jepang"

"Ini makanan asal INDONESIA aku melihat buku resep makanan tradisional INDONESIA di toko buku dan membelinya"

"Bagaimana enak bukan dan kau tahu Natsu bahwa banyak makanan INDONESIA yang masuk jajaran masakan terenak diDUNIA" jawabnya sambil menekan kata didunia

"Waah hebat ya aku tak menyangka Luce dan semoga saat kau menjadi Istriku kau selalu memasak makan INDONESIA ya" pinta polos

Namun Lucy hanys tersipu malu dan bahagia mendengar pernyatasn pacarnya tadi

Begitu juga kedua orang tua Lucy 'Ini terlslu cepat' batin mereka berdua

"Natsu tadi kau i-ingin m-menjadikan aku j-adi I-Istrimu ?" tanya Lucy gugup

"Ya Luce aku serius dan apa kau tidak mau tapi tidak apa-apa kok jika tidak mau mungkin nanti setelah lulus sekolah" jawabnya polos

"Bukannya aku tak mau tapi.."

"Sudah kalian sudah selesaikan makan kita masuk ke dalam cerita masa lalu" potong Jude kesal atas kemesraan anaknya dengan Natsu orang yang paling ia percaya

"Ayah apaan sih" gerutu Lucy

"Ano aku sebelumnya minta maaf Natsu apa kau bisa menceritakan kehidupan dari kecil sampai sekarang" pinta Jude dan diangguk ya Layla

"Jadi kalian penasaran ?" tanya Natsu semangat bukannya sedih

"Tapi Natsu nanti kau..."

"Sudah lah Luce kau dengar dulu cerita kehidupanku baru boleh koment" pinta Natsu agar Lucy diam sebentar

"Sepertinya aku juga penasaran Natsu jadi mohon ceritakan ya Sayang" pinta Lucy balik

"Cieee sekarang Anak Ayah punya pacar juga akhirnya" goda Jude

"Ya benar Ibu sangat bahagia bahwa kau sudah punya pacar Luce" tambah Layla

"Ayah Ibu apaan sih kalian aku malu tahu"

"Tak perlu malu lah nak"

"Oii Natsu kau tahu tidak bahwa Lucy selalu ngingau sedang pacaran denganmu, ciuman denganmu, dan selalu menghayal bahwa kau adalah suaminya"

Mendengar itu Natsu dan Lucy saling memandang tak percaya

Lucy hanya malu mendengar Ayahnya membocori rahasianya didepan pacarnya

"Apakah itu benar Luce ?"

"Y-ya N-Natsu itu benar"

"Sekarang kau tak perlu mengingau dan menghayal lagi karna sekarang kita pacaran" goda Natsu meyakinkan

"Ya kau benar Natsu" kemudoan Lucy tersenyum bahagia

"Baiklah-baiklah apa bisa dimulai Natsu ?" tanya Jude

"Ya akan ku mulai awalnya..."

To Be Continued... Gomennasai

Gimana gan chapter 5 yang GJ berat

Tapi ane bangga bisa ngerubah sifat dominan Lucy yang di FF seringnya Tsunder tapi ane udah jadi sedikit pemalu namun mesra dan ada bumbu mesumnya *Pltak* ane nengok dan melihat siapa yang mukul pada KLR dan ternyata itu Hiro Mashima yang empunya *Death Glare* Maaf banget nih tapikan ane Aurthor jadi seterah KLR *Extra Death Glare tambah bawa sapu ijuk*  
ya ampun deh ampun KLR minta ijin ubah sifat Lucy aj

Skip Time~

Akhirnya selang waktu panjang untuk berunding akhirnya dibolehin Yipi Arigatou Gozaimasu *Salto ala Nani*

Dan ane minta REVIEW nya aj Readers ditunggu Bye

W

Note: Chapter 6 ane update kira2 tanggal 15 Maret atau lebih ya abis UTS 


	6. Chapter 6

span lang="hi-IN" /span

Flash Back ON

Daaar Daar Suara ceteluh timah panas yang keluar dari segenggam pistol hitam yang digunakan untuk mengancam yang empunya rumah

Seorang anak mengintio lewat pintu yang tergeser sedikit dengan mata sayunya ia mengamati dalam cemas

"Apah inih ada apah denganmu ?" tanya seorang pria paruh bawah dengan rambut berwarna merah

"Aku kesinih akan membunuhmu Dragneel !" celoteh sang lawan pria dengan setelah jasnya

"Tapi apa yang terjadi padamu ?"  
"Dendamku padamu aku kubalas" "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya ?" Cakap mereka satu sama lain dengan nada keras

Pria berjas itu menodongkan pistol kedepan pria yang tersungkur dilantai "Kau yang membunuh saudaraku akan kubalaskan dendamnya hari ini"

Kemudian muncul istri si pria dengan rambut merah dan menggenggam lengan suaminya

Sedangkan Natsu hanya memfokuskan pembicaraan dan gerakan orang tuanya dan pria berjas tersebut ...  
Rembulan menembus jendela rumah suasana yang sunyi dibius menjadi ketegangan pertaruhan nyawa

Desah desuh nafas yang mencari oksigen, Natsu masih terus mengamati ketiga orang itu

Sesekali ia menundukan kepalanya dan menaikannya kembali . Rasa kantuk yang berat telah memenuhi pikiran dan kekuatannya

Ketiga orang itu masih berbincang-bincang sampai sipria berjas ingin menarik pelatuknya Natsu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Ayah Ibu" teriak Natsu yang muncul dari lemari dan ia terjatuh saat berlari, yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati kedua orang tuanya

"Natsu cepat pergi kau harus pergi cepat Natsu" teriak Ibunya yang memaksa Natsu pergi

"Jadi inih anakmu ia mirip denganmu Dragneel" celoteh si pria yang masih menodong pistolnya kearah Ayah Natsu

"Tolong jangan apa-apakan dia jika kau ingin membunuhku bunuh saja aku..." "kau tidak boleh membunuhnya kumohon" pinta kedua pasang keluarga

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan membunuh anak kecil ini tapi aku akan membunuh kalian" jawabnya ditambah senyuman puas

Natsu mengekspos wajah pria tersebut tampangnya tak asing tapi diingatannya samar-samar

"Tapi kau harus bersumpah agar melindungi dan menjaganya kumohon" pinta sang pria pada orang berjas itu

"Jika itu permohonan terakhirmu maka akan kukabulkan" dan

Daaar Daaar sepasang timah panas keluar secara bergantian

Natsu tercenganng melihat pria tersebut menembak Ayah dan Ibunya badannya gemetar gertakan giginya semakin kencang

Tanpa sadar pria itu melirik Natsu dengan ekpresi hasrat yang terpuaskan "Natsu pergi...pergilah sa.. sayang" ucap Ibunya yang tidak bicara lagi

"Pergilah nak atau kubunuh kau" Ancam pria berjas yang menodongkan pistolnya pada Natsu

Natsu hanya terfokus pada pistol didepannya ia berusaha menegakan tubuhnya yang menegang dan ia berlari keluar dari rumahnya

Lari Natsu sangat kencang air mata yang bercucuran dari iris matanya mengalir deras

Hatinya hancur ia seperti orang yang tak punya hari esok ia terua berlari meninggalkan rumahnya

Ia berlari terus dan berhenti disebuah taman yang jaraknya 1 km dari rumahnya Natsu terengah - engah saat bernafas

Sungguh sesak paru-parunya, badannya masih merinding dan hanya ada ingatan kedua orang tuanya yang ditembak... hanya itu

Kemudian ia berjalan kembali kerumahnya ia tak terima Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal ia berlari kencang kerumahnya . Sangat kencang

Saat sudah sampai didepan rumahnya seperti tadi dirinya tekekspos untuk bernafas ia perlahan membuka pintu depan

Ia menelusuri setiap detail dan beluk rumahnya yang telah hancur seperti kapal pecah dan memang benar apa daya

Ia tercengan bukan main melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak di lantai , darah berceceran dan mengalir deras

Natsu berjalan pelan dan ia tersungkur didepan jasad orang tuanya Natsu menggenggam tangannya kuat

"Ayah Ibu jangan tinggalkan aku" teriaknya dikamar yang hanya ada lilin menyala dengan cahaya rembulan mengekpresikan gunanya

"Natsu ... Natsu apa itu kau nak ?" tanya kedua orang yang berlumuran darah

"Ayah Ibu jangan tinggalkan aku aku mohon bangun cepat bangun !" paksa Natsu

"Nak tetaplah hidup" "Ya sayang tetaplah hidup" "Gapailah mimpumu nak capailah cita-citamu" "Jangan lupa carilah pasangan yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu sayang" ucap Ayah dan Ibu Natsu bergantian

"Hiks... Hiksss.. Hikss... Aku pasti akan tetap hidup" "Ya kau harus hidup sebagai penerus keluarga Dragneel" "tapi ada hal lain, kau jangan balas dendam sayang berusahala agar selalu berguna" ucap mereka bertiga yang diawali tangisan Natsu

"Ayah Ibu aku hikss.. Aku hikss... Mencintai kalian" ucap Natsu sembari berusaha menahan tangisannya

"Kami juga mencintaimu sayang carilah cinta sejatimu Kami pasti mendukung pilihanmu" ucap mereka berdua pada anak tercintanya yang berusia 6 tahun

Kemudian mereka tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi, dan Natsu menggoyang goyangkan badan mereka satu persatu

Ia berteriak memanggil orang yang telah tiada ia terus menggerang dengan tangisannya

Kemudian Natsu tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah tiada iapun menggenggam darah Ayah dan Ibunya

Kemudia Natsu mengolesinya pada wajahnya dan mulai berkata "Ayah Ibu aku akan tetap hidup seperti perintah kalian aku juga akan menemukan cintaku doakan aku saat sudah disorga"

Ucap Natsu dengan mata elangnya yang tiba tiba muncul sambil menggenggam darah kedua orang tuanya yang dicampur dan diangkat sejajar dengan hidungnya

Natsu berdiri dan mengambil syal rajutan ibunya serta sepasang kalung bertemakan sisik naga dan sepasang cincin berlian putih dan hitam

Natsu tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan kata terakhir pada orang tuanya yang telah tiada

"Sampai Jumpa Ayah Ibu aku akan menjalankan perintah kalian dan aku mencintai kalian" kemudian Natsu berjalan pelan dengan tangannya yang meneteskan darah orang tuanya

6 Bulan berlalu

Setelah kejadian yang mencengangkang, secara otomatis Natsu menjadi anak yatim piatu. Dan kini ia tinggal di panti asuhan dikota Fiore

"Natsu..." panggil seseorang diambang pintu

Dengan reflek Natsu menengok ke sumber suara lalu menyahut

"Ada apa Paman ?" Ucapnya bertanya

"Kau tak ikut ?"

"Aku tak ikut, lagi pula tuk apa. Hanya pergi ke taman bermain saja, apa tak ada yang membuat.."  
Jawabnya namun dipotong oleh pamannya juga sipemilik Panti tersebut

"Cukup... baiklah jika kau tak ikut, kami pergi dulu" potongnya lalu pergi

3 Tahun berlalu

Kini Natsu sudah berumur 9 tahun dan sekarang ia telah masuk sekolah sejak 3 tahun lalu

Namun setahun yang lalu, terhadi hal yang mencengangkan. Seluruh penghuni Panti Asuhan Fiore... dibantai

Dan seperti kejadian yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya, saat itu Natsu di ikat dikursi berkaki 4 dengan ikatan tali ditangan,kaki,lengan,dada, dan paha

Membuatnya susah bergerak dan nyeri. Namun kejadian yang paling kejam dimulai

Satu persatu para teman Natsu dibunuh didepan Natsu, dan semua penghuni Panti dibunuh dihadapan Natsu yang mulai meracau

Matanya tampak membulat kosong, ekspresi wajahnya kini menjadi ketakutan, dan tampak terpampang wajah Fruatasi

Dan anehnya orang yang melakukan hal keji tersebut adalah oeang yang telah membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya

Namun ia membiarkan Natsu pergi, lalu tersenyum keji

Namun sejak 2 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian dipanti. Kini Natsu sudah tak dingin dan pendiam

Kini ia menjadi periang juga bersemangat, walau sekarang ia menumpang dirumah teman Ayahnya

Tapi terkadang ia bekerja tanpa diketuhi pamannya

Dan inilah kisah hidup Natsu yang memilukan, banyak masalah dan kenangan buruk yang telah ia lewati. Bahkan masih ada yang lainnya sedang menanti

Flash Back Off

Setelah mendengar cerita Natsu yang begitu memilukan

Lucy,Jude, dan Layla hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka tak mengira Natsu kecil mengawali hidupnya dengan kenangan Buruk

Beda dengan 3 orang yang tertunduk, Natsu hanya memainkan handphonenya setelah bercerita

Ia memainkan game (jangan nebak) sembari meminum air yang telah ditaruh Lucy disamping piringnya

"Natsu..." panggil Lucy pelan, lantas Natsu memfokuskan matanya ke Lucy

"Luce... ada apa ?"

"Aku.." tahannya lalu memajukan badannya ke Natsu

Bagi Natsu mungkin Lucy ingin membisikinya, atau memang benar Natsu mengira demikian. Namun...

Begitu dekat, wajah Lucy dan Natsu kemudian

Cup Lucy mencium Natsu lalu melumatnya halus, Sedangkan Natsu hanya tergejolak kaget melihat apa yang pacarnya lakukan. Namun Natsu membalas ciuman itu

Dilain tempat, bisa dilihat kedua orang tua Lucy hanya sweatdrop melihat apa yang anaknya lakukan

"Lucy..."

"L-Lucy..."

Dan akhirnya ciuman itu lepas, dan membutuhkan waltu 14 detik agar Lucy menghentikan lumatannya

"Tak usah khawatir sayang, aku.. aku... akan selalu berada disampingmu, Aku akan mengenggam tanganmu lalu kita bersama melangkah kedepan.." ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis

Terlihat Natsu yang menahan tangisnya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa dan akhirnya butiran air mengalir deras

"Terima kasih Luce.. aku mencintaimu" ucapnya sambil menyapu air mata menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya

"Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu" balasnya

"Baiklah... apa kalian akan terus melakukannya ?" Gerutu Jude dengan menyilangkan tangan

"Ayah apa sih ganggu aja" celoteh Lucy menggembungkan pipi

"Maaf paman... oh iya sepertinya sudah malam, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Jaa" ucap Natsu lalu berjalan ke arah pintu

"Tunggu Natsu" cegah Lucy sambil berlari lalu menggenggam tangan Natsu

"Ada apa Luce ?"

"Aku ingin membisikan sesuatu sayangkuuuu" jawabnya dengan manjaan si 'kuuuuu'

Lucypun mendekatkan mulutnya ke daun telingan Natsu lalu mulai berbisik

"..."

"..."

Bisikannyapun selesai, Natsu hanya bersemu merah begitu pula Lucy

"Iya aku tahu... klo begitu aku pulang dulu Jaa" singkat Natsu lalu membuka pintu dan pergi pulang

"Semoga ia mau melakukannya" gumannya kembali menuju tempat kedua orang tuanya

"Lucy apa yang kau bisikan pada Natsu pacarmu sayang ?" Tanya Layla

"Rahasia" Singkatnya, kemudian Lucy masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 lalu terlelap

...TBC...

AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 6 SELESAI, LEGA RASANYA.

MOHON MAAF YA LAMA KGK UPDATE2 MUNGKIN UDAH SETAHUN ATAU BLOM ?

MAAF JUGA KALO BANYAK TYPO DAN TAK MEMBALAS REVIEWNYA. MAAF BANGET YA

DAN JIKA ADA YANG NANYA CHAPTER 7 KAPAN ?

NANTI SETELAH UKK SELESAI, KIRA2 TANGGAL 13 JUNI PALING LAMA

DAH SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH...

...REVIEW... 


End file.
